charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Donovan
Miss Donovan is a witch possessing no known magical powers, although she was taught how to astral project by her fellow colleague. Miss Donovan is the librarian at Magic School, although she later applied for the position of Literature Professor, which was usurped by Drake dè Mon, resulting in Miss Donovan becoming his teaching assistant. History Past Miss Donovan was born a witch and has been highly interested in literature and books. At some time in her life, she became the librarian at Magic School and was in charge of the library. While there, Miss Donovan was, at some point, taught how to astral project by Mrs. Winterbourne. The Death of Mr. Monkeyshines One day, Miss Donovan began to argue with the Literature Professor, Mr. Monkeyshines, who claimed that a great deal of the library's books were politically incorrect. The current headmistress, Paige, sided with Miss Donovan and concluded that Mr. Monkeyshines hadn't read any of the books. Later that day, Miss Donovan found the professor shot dead in the library with a book entitled Crossed, Double-Crossed. She was made a suspect, however, by Paige and her hands were tested by Agent Brody, who concluded that she had not shot Mr. Monkeyshines. Miss Donovan then remembered that a witch named Eddie Mullen once shot his brother in the school, before vanishing mysteriously. After Miss Donovan had left, Paige and Agent Brody opened the book and were sucked in. When Piper and Phoebe Halliwell came to the school in search of Paige, Miss Donovan noticed that the book had been moved. The Halliwells then picked up the book, but didn't open it, as Phoebe's premonition warned them not to. Miss Donovan then left and returned to her library matters. The Arrival of Drake dè Mon Not long after, Miss Donovan applied for the role of Literature Professor, and was interviewed by Paige, who was impressed. Suddenly, a man on a motorcycle portal-ed in. He skidded to a stop, breaking a table, and revealed that he also wanted to apply for the job. Miss Donovan was furious, and even more so when the man, called Drake dè Mon, shows an impressive knowledge of literature and revealed himself to be an ex-demon. Later that day, she was kidnapped by a sorcerer who planned to lure Drake to him. In order to be freed, she astral projected herself to the Halliwell Manor and told the Charmed Ones what had happened. Miss Donovan was soon rescued by Paige, who had scried for her, and she was taken back to Magic School where Paige made Drake the Literature Professor. However, Paige then made Miss Donovan Drake's teaching assistant, which delighted her. Abandonment of Magic School Paige soon resigned and Leo Wyatt became the Headmaster. Since Drake had passed away, it was likely that Miss Donovan finally became the Literature Professor. However, when the demon Zankou managed to penetrate Magic School's defences, Miss Donovan, the rest of the staff and the students were forced to evacuate the school, and demons soon took over. Over a year later, the school was reclaimed and Leo was reinstated as Headmaster. Whether Miss Donovan returned remains a mystery. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to scry for lost objects and people through the use of a map and a scrying crystal. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Astral Projection:' The ability to project the consciousness outside of the body in an astral form. Miss Donovan did not gain this ability naturally, having instead learned it from Mrs. Winterbourne. Gallery Charmed708 005.jpg| Charmed708 067.jpg| Charmed708 328.jpg Miss Donovan Astral Projects.gif| Appearances Miss Donovan has appeared in a total of 2 episodes throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Innocents Category:Magic School Staff